


The Fear That Resides In Me

by Serasri



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Augus Each Uisge - Freeform, Dark, M/M, Possession, Seelie Court, Unseelie Court, don't know what else to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serasri/pseuds/Serasri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack went back to Kostroma after Pitch woke up and told Jack to leave him alone. Into Shadows We Fall spoilers. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/gifts).



Cold. 

I know the cold. Darkness may have been the first thing I remembered, but I knew the cold like no other, and the cold knew me. I spent each day of my life in the cold, whether it'd be internal, or external. The cold was my essence, my life, my joy. My damnation. For nothing sent people scurrying way like the cold did. The cold that signified death, famine and hypothermia. Cold meant Winter, and everybody knew, that Winter killed. Of course every other season killed as well, but none like Winter.

Nobody liked the cold, thus, nobody like me.

* * *

_What did you do?_

_You destroyed my sword,_

_You might as well have destroyed the locket._

_Leave me alone._

_Leave me alone._

_Leave me alone._

_Leave me alone._

“Oh god, oh god, oh god.”

Jack began to hyperventilate as Pitch’s words echoed in his head. His chest burned, his scars aching, but neither was comparable to the blazing pain left in the wake of Pitch’s words.

And, oh god, it hurt. It hurt so much, that he did everything he had to _just. Get. Him. Back._ And now Pitch wanted Jack to _leave. Him. Alone._

It was too much; Jack was overwhelmed with guilt and fear. It didn’t matter that he did _everything_ he thought he could, it just wasn’t _enough_. Not for him, not for Pitch, not for Gwyn, or North, or Bunny, or _anybody_. It wasn’t enough.

Away, Jack needed to be away, to out run the pain, the disappointment, the _accusations_. He needed a safe place to stay, to be away.

Kostroma.

The thought lit up his mind and he left without hesitation.

* * *

Jack didn’t notice the damage until he was about to fly through the bedroom window, the broken bedroom window.

Broken. It wasn’t meant to be broken. Jack snapped out of his haze and nearly fell off the wind when the damage to the house registered in his mind.

Nervously, Jack opened the window and floated into Pitch’s bedroom, his staff leading the way. Breath deserted him as he took in the destruction in the room. Nothing was left intact.

Nothing except the dull, rectangular metal container sitting at the foot of the cracked bed and the tiny card resting on top of it.

Jack tentatively picked up the card and read the small, jagged script:

_Did you miss me?_

The soft click of the box opening caused Jack to look down. Terror zipped down his spine as he backed away. Dark laughter echoed sinisterly around the room, emanating from the box. And then a young child's voice, a girl's voice, distressed and terrified:

_‘Jack? Jack, I’m scared! Jack, you always play tricks! Jack! Get down from there! Jack?!’_

Nausea turned his stomach as Jack recognized the voice.

_‘Jack, I’m scared! It hurts, Jack! Make it stop, Jack, make it stop!’_

Jack’s knees collapsed as he scrambled away from the shadows rising from the box, shards of glass cutting into his hands and legs. Desperately trying to get away from the _cold-dark-fear_ , Jack swung around to launch himself out the broken window.

But he was too late.

Jack shrieked and thrashed as the shadows pounced on him, sinking their _cold-dark-fear_ claws into his back. Their smug tones humming down his spine. Jack cried out one last time before succumbing to the _cold-dark-fear_.

_“PITCH!”_

But no one was there to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, hope you enjoy.

Darkness.

That was the first thing I remember, and while I did not know the darkness as I knew the cold, darkness was my first sanctuary. It was in darkness I was born, and thus, it was in darkness I stayed. On bitter winter days, when the sun burned my pale skin and I was too exhausted to pull clouds across the sun’s path, I found safety in the dark recesses of the forests. When the Easter Bunny came to accost me for the Blizzard of ’68, it was in darkness I hid.

It was in darkness I was born, and it was in darkness I was remade.

* * *

 

In a cage hanging from the ceiling of the dark dank cavern filled with twisting illusions, sat a silver tinted boy, snow white hair now streaked with dark silver. Midnight blue eyes steeped with silver contemplated the darkness before him, plans and half thought ideas floated around his mind among the clamour of Fearlings and Nightmare Men chatter.

Jokul Frosti. That is who we are now.

Jokul sifted through fears and darkness, reaching for the endless cold and frost lying at his fingertips, sorting through the awareness of the surrounding nature that no other nature being had.

A course of action began to form in his mind as he rose into the clutches of the wind, one silver hand grasped loosely around his staff, a sheath of ice encasing the surface as to not gain contact with the shadow repellent metal engrained into the wood’s surface.

Blue lips twisted into a smirk, “Wind, bring me to the Unseelie King. We have some… unfinished business to resolve.” Jokul snarled, because while it aimed to bring the world to its knees before him, Jokul works _alone_. Jokul doesn’t like to _share_ , because everything is his and his _alone_. And _no one_ will stand in its way. 

* * *

 

North listened to the muted noises that filtered through his office door, anxiety nibbling on his nerves, as he silently sat at his desk, having long given up attempting to work on any designs. Attempting being the key word as he could hardly concentrate on the plate of cookies in front of him.

Something was _wrong_ , more so than it originally was. He could feel it, in his belly. Something has happened, something bad and. Not. Good. At. All.

Standing up, North decided that if he was going to worry, he might as well take a walk around the Workshop and make sure that all was running smoothly. But as North traversed the Workshop, looking into all rooms and out windows, he realized that he had not seen neither hide nor hair of Jack since before Pitch had woken up. It had only been the day before yesterday that Pitch woke up, yet Jack had nowhere else that he could go by himself that was safe, and Jack wouldn’t want to go away from Pitch, so where was he?

North made his way to Pitch’s room, knocked on the door and asked Gwyn quietly if he had seen Jack.

Gwyn’s brow furrowed as he replied that he had not seen Jack since Pitch confronted him two days ago.

“This,” North said, “is worrying.”

“I’ll go look for him,” Gwyn nodded, “you stay with Pitch.”

“Come back when you find something.”

North stepped into Pitch’s room as Gwyn dissolved into light.

* * *

 

Jokul grinned as Fearlings and Nightmare Men swarmed the Unseelie King, bring back with them masses of Augus’ power, then returning to the Unseelie King to rip him apart. Laughter and shrieks echoed off the cavern walls as Jokul froze tiny bits of the Unseelie King in blocks of ice that would then be deposited all over the world.

Lifting his head, Jokul bared his teeth adorned with sharp fangs, giggling manically as he dragged his claws across the stone floor.

“Come out, come out, where ever you are. When you do,” Jokul’s voice dropped from the shrilly tone to a menacing growl, “I’m going to _eat_ you.”

Jokul cackled as he sank into the shadows, laughter echoing long after he was gone.


End file.
